Many users enjoy consuming content such as music or television shows without having to purchase or maintain a copy of the media items. Traditionally, users accomplished this through radio or television broadcasting. However, many users have turned to more flexible content distribution and consumption models offered through the Internet and portable electronic devices, such as media streaming services. Such services allow a user to stream an individual content sequence to an Internet connected device. While each individual user of the media streaming service is not required to purchase a copy of the media items consumed, the media streaming service is generally required to pay a fee to the content providers. In order to fund a media streaming service a number of new revenue models have been developed, many of which include presenting invitational content, such as advertisements within the media stream. The presentation of invitational content allows a media streaming service to offer the media items to a consumer at a significantly reduced rate or even for free.
Traditionally, invitational content has been presented within a media stream by inserting it between media items or by presenting it overtop of a media item. For example, an audio advertisement may be presented in between two songs, such that playback of the second song is prevented until the audio advertisement completes. In another example, a banner advertisement may be presented across the top or bottom of a television show. In a further example, a video advertisement may be presented so that it takes over the full screen. The type of advertisement presented, e.g. audio, video, or banner, may be strictly dependent upon the type of advertisement provided by the advertiser. Such an arbitrary decision mechanism can result in suboptimal results for all parties. For example, in some situations a user may be more receptive to one type of advertisement over another. Therefore, if an advertisement is presented in the less ideal type, the user may be more likely to ignore the advertisement. Alternatively, if one type of advertisement offers a higher revenue stream for the media station provider, the media station provider may wish to try to present that advertisement type more often. However, such an approach could result in a decreased user experience and dissatisfied advertisers who are unable to realize their advertising goals.